The Gift
by candyfizzle
Summary: Inuyasha gives Kagome an unexpected 'gift' from the jewelry store... may be or may not be what you think


Author's Note: A very short fic I wrote to help smush down my writer's block.  
  
Disclaimer: Maybe I DO own Inuyasha... you never know... o_O *twilight zone music plays*  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
The Gift  
  
by sh00ga  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Kagome, I gotta give you something."  
  
The said person looked up from her homework, her stress-scrunched face relaxing at the sight of Inuyasha. "What do you want to give me?" she asked pleasantly, putting down her pen and paper onto the grass beside her. It wasn't everyday the dog-eared boy used this nice of a tone to her, and she was slightly curious about what brought it along.  
  
Inuyasha fidgeted. It wasn't everyday he was nervous like this; usually he had everything under control. Well, he usually had everything in control when it came to decapitating demons. Things like this was just out of his reach. For instance, Inuyasha knew the reaction of demons when he slashed them in half: they died. Kagome's reaction was something he could not foretell.  
  
Kagome gave a questioning look; Inuyasha wasn't replying. She couldn't have said something wrong... All she did was ask. Kagome was about to ask again, when Inuyasha suddenly whipped out an object from behind his back, causing her to stop short with a gasp.  
  
It was a box. A gray velvet box, the kind from a jewlery store. Just big enough to fit a ring.  
  
"I-Inuyasha," The girl stuttered glancing wide-eyed from the box to his face, "Is this what I think it is?"  
  
Inuyasha blushed and looked down at his dirt caked toes, not able to bear the joyous confusion on her face. "It's something from the market shop you wanted." he mumbled. "When I came over to your time last week."  
  
Kagome's mind raced. Where had she gone with Inuyasha last week..? Nowhere really, except for...  
  
Her eyes widened in shock. Except for the diamond shop. Where she stopped by to drool after a beautiful, very expensive, but still very beautiful, diamond necklace. But Inuyasha couldn't have possible bought it, he had no modern day money. Unless...  
  
The girl shook her head and placed the box back in Inuyasha's hands. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but I-I can't accept this."  
  
Even with his face turned toward the ground, Kagome didn't miss the hurt that flashed in his eyes. "But they were free." Inuyasha muttered. "And you wanted one, so..."  
  
Her worst fear was confirmed. Inuyasha obviously thought the jewels displayed in open glass cases were free, and stole one. For her.  
  
She shook her head again. "I said I'm sorry, but-"  
  
"Just open it. Please." Kagome's eyes brimmed with tears of shock when all of a sudden, her friend went down on one knee, offering the box to her, like they did in proposals at the movies.  
  
Turning the box around in her pale hands, she stammered while slowly opening the case, "Okay, I'll look at it, but you have to promise to return it, becuase this is very expensive and - What?"  
  
Inside the box was a piece of peppermint candy, the kind they offered for free at select stores.  
  
Kagome gave Inuyasha a confused look. "This is what you wanted to give me?"  
  
A little worried at the confusion in her voice, Inuyasha rambled, "Yeah. I know you wanted some at the shop, but the lady let you only have one, and I saw this box lying around in your room and-"  
  
"Oh thank you!" Kagome jumped up and flung her arms around his neck. She was so relieved at not having a criminal as a love interest, it didn't matter that the candy was slowly melting, or that the her box was covered in grime and sweat from Inuyasha keeping it for so long. She was just relieved that she wouldn't have to answer this certain question at the mere age of 15. And it was the thought that counted.  
  
After getting over the initial shock at her little outburt, Inuyasha smiled, and slowly started to hug back. If she was this happy at the little candy piece... Wait till she heard that he brought the whole glass bowl of it.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
THE END  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Ending Note: Yes... I just had to write a fanfic that included candy in it... sigh ^^" 


End file.
